


It was always you

by BellaCupcake01



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaCupcake01/pseuds/BellaCupcake01
Summary: Avery has always known Bobby was the one from the start but coming back after Casa Amor, everything feels different, he seems different. Had Avery got it all wrong?
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Gary/Lottie (Love Island), Hope/Noah (Love Island), Lucas/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1 - The return

Avery felt a swarm of emotions inside her. It felt like a lifetime since she had last laid eyes on Bobby. She missed every fibre of him whilst she had been away, in fact she spent most of her time alone or with the girls at the other villa. The boys were nice but they just didn’t compare to him, he had the most amazing auburn eyes, one look from him could tell her everything she needed to know without him ever having to move his lips. One touch from him would send electricity through her body and boy how she loved his laugh, she would do all kinds of crazy jokes and games just to hear that laugh.

Now she was back here, back in the villa getting ready and running through every possibility that could happen that evening. You see the issue in this situation is that when Avery left the villa for Casa Amor she was coupled up with Lucas. Not through choice, but Jacob had set in motion a whole reaction by picking Hope that evening, therefore leaving everything wide open that night. Avery didn’t care if Lucas switched to another girl. Bobby was the one on her mind and even though they weren’t coupled up when she left, she knew in her core that Bobby was it for her, there was no-one else, she just had to hope that she had been enough for Bobby, that he felt the same. Only time would tell.

“I’m so nervous” Hope said “I haven’t seen Noah in days and there was so much left unsaid when I left, what if he has met someone else? You all heard him in that video, what did he mean by doing things on the first night changes everything” 

Lottie wrapped her arm around Hope “Hey hun, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think! I mean this is Noah, it’s always been you and Noah since the beginning. There is no way he would choose someone else”

Priya looked downcast at Lottie’s word. I smiled at Priya in sympathy, noticing the tears pooling in her eyes and her hands shaking whilst trying to apply her eyeliner. 

I grabbed the eyeliner and turned Priya to face me so I could finish her make up for her. The atmosphere in the room was tense and I couldn’t wait for the evening to be over.

When the text came though to say that we needed to make our way to the fire pit, we all moved in for a group hug! No one was speaking but we all realised in that moment that no matter what happened we would all be there for each other. 

Walking towards the fire pit seemed to happen in slow motion, almost like I could hear everything including the sound of my own heartbeat. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

Marisol stopped me from going any further “So I just wanted to speak to you quickly before everything starts” Marisol looked you in the eye whilst grabbing hold of your hand. She took a deal breath before speaking “So I know what Bobby means to you and we all know that me and him are just a friendship couple. He’s a great friend, well I mean you both are but I have to be true to myself and I feel like I have something with Graham and I have to go with this feeling or I’ll regret it. I know this puts Bobby at risk and therefore puts him in danger of being dumped but I have to go with my heart. I just don’t want you to hate me for this, well for either of you to hate me really”

You looked at Marisol and for the first time you could see all of the insecurities she had tried to hide from everyone. This was the most vulnerable you had ever seen her.

Throwing your arms around her you whispered “Don’t every be sorry for following your heart, I could never hate you, ever. If Bobby is dumped, I would follow him straight out of the villa. We will deal with the outcome, whatever it is but you have my full support in this. Go and get your man.”

Everything passed by in a blur, before you knew it the door was swinging shut and the original boys were making their way back to the villa one by one. You were aware of what was happening around you, aware that Hope, Priya and Noah were having a tense reunion, aware that Lottie was squeezing your hand tightly but you couldn’t look up, not even when you heard his voice. With your eyes squeezed tightly shut, you felt Lottie nudging you, slowly bringing you back to reality.

As you looked up, you could only see Amber eyes and freckles, he was smiling at you, he was alone.

And just like that you could feel the calm envelope you.

You were home....


	2. The reunion

Avery knew that the stick or switch ceremony was still happening around her. Vaguely aware of the low murmurings from her fellow islanders but it felt like it was all happening far away as she could only focus on Bobby and the fact he was back. And alone. Could she dare hope that he had remained single for her. 

She was pulled out of her day dream by Chelsea asking if she was worried about Lucas returning. Before Avery could respond, Lucas appeared at the fire pit with the girl from the video. He had a bounce in his step.

“Hey ladies. Good to have you back, this is Blake.”

Everyone turned to look at Avery but she just smiled, stepped forward and hugged him whispering that she was happy for him. It was always evident that Avery and Lucas were never going to have a future together as her heart belonged to Bobby so the relief she felt in seeing him coupled up with someone else was unimaginable. Lucas released her from the hug.

“I was worried about how this would play out but I’m so glad you’re not angry.” He grabbed Blake’s hand “This is Blake by the way, but I’ve already said that.”

Before Avery had a chance to introduce herself to Blake she could hear Marisol and Chelsea discussing how alike they both thought you were. You could hear Marisol as she leaned in to Chelsea “You’re right Chelsea, they move the same and have that carefree attitude that says they go after what they want.” 

Marisol looked between Avery and Blake “You are both so alike, it’s uncanny”

“I don’t see it, I don’t think we are alike at all” Avery said whilst looking at Blake.

Blake stiffened “I don’t see it either. Don’t compare me to Avery, I’m nothing like her. Avery is someone who tries really hard to be liked. She tried really hard to make Lucas like her and I only had to be myself.”

There are gasps from the other islanders whilst Chelsea shrinks back with her shoulders slumped “I didn’t mean anything by it” 

Hope comforted Chelsea, pulling her in for a hug “We know Hun, don’t worry”

Avery was shocked by Blake’s prickly tone and apparent dislike for her but was well aware that she didn’t know what the audience had seen or what Blake had watched or how she had been edited to look but Avery couldn’t understand why Blake felt the need to be so aggressive in their first meeting but she just didn’t care. Other people were entitled to their opinion and she didn’t want to be the centre of yet more drama.

“I’m glad that you feel you can be yourself around him and I wish you both the best but please don’t assume to know me by watching snippets of me from the TV. My heart was never in it with Lucas and I have only ever been honest with him about it. I’m not your competition” with that Avery walked away.

She took a few minutes alone in the kitchen before her space was invaded by the girls with yet more drama. Rather than being forced to be a referee for yet another argument, she grabbed a shot, downed it and made her way towards the pool.

“Hey Avery” Bobby Shouted running over and sweeping her up into a hug. Avery held him tightly, taking in his warmth, his smell and how good it felt to have him back in her arms again. She looked at him smiling before pulling him back for another hug.

“Hey careful, I’m not made of Stone you know” he said chuckling. Bobby used his finger to tilt her face towards him “So you missed me then?”

“More than you will ever know” she replied biting her lip.

He looked at her whilst cupping both her cheeks “Judging by the way you almost crushed me earlier, I feel I might be getting a sense of how much you missed me.”

Avery blushed as Bobby leaned into her slowly whilst hovering near her lips. She couldn’t wait any longer and crashed her lips to his. It was rough and exciting, passionate yet slow as both poured their feelings into the kiss.

All too soon the kiss ended and Bobby enveloped her in a hug “I’ve missed you too lass, although I’m not feeling great about you being single and in danger of leaving”

“Snap” she replied “I’ve been counting down the days to get back here and now that I’m back, one of us might be dumped.”

“That’s something for future Bobby and Avery to worry about. Come on lass, let’s go to bed.”

With one arm snaked over her shoulders, they walked into the bedroom that’s filled with excited voices and Chelsea’s excitable screams. It felt good to be back, felt good to be around her friends again. Brushing her teeth, Avery could see Bobby messing around on one of the beds whilst Lottie was looking at him scowling. This had him in stitches and she shook her head chuckling. His laugh was so infectious.

Walking over to the scene that was unfolding in the bedroom, Avery could see Lottie pointing at Bobby with her other hand in her hip “Bobby get up, you aren’t having a bed to yourself.”

Bobby looked at Avery “Don’t you think that us singles should have a bed to ourselves Avery? We deserve it considering we aren’t worthy to be in a couple, don’t you think?” he said whilst wiggling his eyebrows. She couldn’t help but laugh at him, he made everything funny.

Lottie’s phone pinged “OMG, you will all want to hear this. Tomorrow there will be a dumping. The public will be voting for their favourite couple and the couples with the least votes are at risk of being dumped from the island.

“Suddenly being single, doesn’t seem so bad” replied Bobby breaking the tension in the room.

“Fancy sharing a bed” Bobby’s voice rung out in the air. Smiling, Avery faced Bobby ready to respond when she realised that the question wasn’t directed at her.

“Only if you give me a massage” came Lottie’s voice.

Bobby chased after Lottie, wiggling his fingers at her. Giggling the pair jumped into an empty bed. Avery stood there paralysed, her heart thumping out of her chest and her mind going into overdrive. She looked over at the pair trying to figure out what just happened.

Avery grabbed a blanket and pillow giving the pair one last glance before walking defeatedly out of the bedroom towards the living room. Tonight she would sleep on the sofa and try to make sense of what she just witnessed. 

Bobby picked Lottie to share a bed with. Avery wasn’t expecting things to go straight back to the way things were before she left for the other villa but she sure as hell wasn’t expecting him to pick another girl over her in which to share a bed with.

With a silent tear rolling down her cheek, she tried to get comfortable and shut off all of her jumbled thoughts.

Bobby wanted her. She knew he did. She felt it in the kiss they shared.

Feeling more insecure than ever, Avery shut her eyes and wished for sleep.


	3. Distance

Avery awoke after a restless sleep slightly dazed and confused as to why she was in the living room. Remembering the events of the night before, she could feel her chest tightening. Why did Bobby choose to sleep in a bed with Lottie. They had always been close, but Avery never thought it went beyond a good friendship. I mean sure there was the one time she kissed Bobby to find he had borrowed Lottie’s lip gloss, but thinking back he had claimed he had ‘procured’ the lip gloss from her but was that actually his was way of confirming he had kissed Lottie. The whole situation was so confusing and overwhelming that Avery knew she needed to shake the worry and anxiety that was coursing through her body. Hastily grabbing her gym gear from the girls changing room, she tightly scraped back her hair and headed to the gym to try and relieve the tension.

Avery channelled every anxious thought and all her anger into punching the boxing bag over and over. She was so invested in chasing all of her demons away that she didn’t even hear Noah and Rahim approach the gym area.

‘Hey, you’re really going for it this morning, I’ve been watching you for the last half hour. Not in a creepy way’ Noah exclaimed realising how it sounded ‘are you ok?’

‘Sure’ Avery replied ‘I’m just peachy, why wouldn’t I be’ 

Avery slumped against the wall, taking a breather and feeling all of her anger and worry disappearing to be replaced with an overwhelming sadness that she knew she wouldn’t be able to shake.

‘What’s up, we noticed you slept in the living room last night and judging by how hard you were going at it in the gym this morning, me and Noah figured there must be something up. Do you want to talk about it?’

Avery pondered Rahim’s question before releasing a loud sigh and blowing stray stands of hair away from her eyes. She heard laughing coming from the direction of the kitchen to see Lottie laughing heartedly at some Joke Bobby had obviously cracked. She could feel her chest constricting and the sting of tears threatening to spill. Looking back at Noah and Rahim, she gave them a sad smile ‘I’m ok honestly, I’m just working through some stuff at the moment’

Noah wrapped Avery in a hug ‘you know you don’t always have to be so tough. I’m here when you want to talk it through ok’

Avery nodded her head in thanks at Noah before hugging him tightly back.

‘Right enough of all these emotions so early in the morning. I’m going to shower and get ready for the day. You boys enjoy your workout’

Avery didn’t want to speak to Bobby, not until she had the chance to work through all of her emotions. She kept her head down and tried to hurry past the kitchen, resisting the urge to follow the laughter in the kitchen. She could hear how much fun they were having together and that broke her in two let alone having to watch it.

But luck wasn’t on her side that morning and fate seemed to enjoy mocking her.

‘There she is, morning Avery. You are looking scorching this morning, I really dig the post workout sweaty look .’

Looking into his eyes was a mistake, the minute she looked at him, she could see the love shining out of them but that can’t be true. She knew that she was reading him all wrong. He didn’t want her!’

Lottie snorted elbowing him jokingly in the ribs ‘Sure Bobby, that’s just what a girl wants to hear, honestly Avery he doesn’t have a clue’

Bobby wiped some pancake batter on Lottie’s nose clutching his chest ‘hey, captain b smooth knows exactly how to win over the girls’ he exclaimed before winking at her.

Avery couldn’t believe they would flirt like this in front of her. Did she not mean anything to either of them, did they not see how much they were hurting her.

Feeling the tears threatening to fall, Avery turned and rushed quickly to the villa hoping that she could at least make it inside before completely breaking. She could hear Bobby calling out to her but that just gave her more determination to hurry inside. 

As soon as she made it into the bathroom, she locked the door, turned on the faucet on the sink and let the tears fall. The only way she was going to make it through this experience was to distance herself from him. As she let out all her emotions, she felt the walls she had let down for him come back up.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Avery managed to avoid Bobby and Lottie for the majority of the day. She managed to scope out where they both were and always managed to excuse herself whenever she felt either were heading her way. When Bobby jumped in the pool, Avery excused herself to hit the sun beds. When Lottie headed into the kitchen, Avery announced she was no longer hungry and instead made her way to the balcony to get some much needed headspace. However that was short lived as Lottie had decided that it was the perfect time to call yet another girls council. Avery found herself involuntary rolling her eyes every time Lottie spoke and decided to tune out of the conversation before the dam burst and she let everyone know what she thinks of Lottie and her bloody girl code and ridiculous councils. Until Hope nudged her.

‘Sorry, what? I missed that’ Avery exclaimed 

‘Seriously Avery, we’re trying to set a plan in motion to get some answers about what happened when we were away and you’re off with the fairies in LaLa land. If you can come back down to earth and help us out, it would be very much appreciated’ Lottie huffed out, her obvious exasperation with the situation showing.

Avery balled up her fists ready to go to fight with the backstabbing little witch, but Chelsea sensing that something was brewing jumped in to diffuse the situation.

‘We were hoping you would have a word with Shannon and see what you can find out about Noah. You are the most direct person after Lottie but as she hasn’t got off on the right foot with Shannon, we were hoping you would do it’

‘I can’t imagine why’ Avery muttered under her breath whilst eyeing Lottie.

‘Please Avery, I need to know what happened when we left’ pleaded Hope.

‘Fine, I’ll try my best to get some info and report back’ she said whilst taking off in search of Shannon.

Everything that happened after that passed by in a whirlwind. Shannon confirmed what all the girls thought in regards to Jakub getting it in with pretty much half the girls that came in during the Casa Amor absence. What Avery wasn’t expecting was that Jakub has done big bits in the villa with not one but two girls. Priya realised with that information that Noah was talking about Jakub in the video which led to a bizarre Hollywood movie moment where Hope jumped in his arms sobbing, hoping they could reconcile and the girls patting each other on the back and congratulating each other on a job well done.

Before Avery knew it, she was back at the fire pit with all the islanders waiting to hear who the public had voted as their least favourite couples. It seemed the rest of the islanders couldn’t stop looking at the little group of singletons which was making Avery feel very uncomfortable. Bobby obviously noticing her discomfort, made a joke that the other islanders didn’t need to stare quite so intensely as he was feeling like everyone was gathered at a wedding waiting for the priest to speak. This garnered a laugh from the group, leaving Bobby to turn and wink at Avery causing her to blush and look away.

Damn my body, thought Avery. As much as she was trying to avoid Bobby, the way her body reacted to him when he was in close proximity gave her away. She was still madly in love with the goofball, her goofball, well not her goofball anymore she thought.

Breaking the tension, were multiple phone notifications announcing the couples in the bottom four. After it had registered that Lucas and Blake, Hope and Jakub, Noah and Priya and surprisingly Elijah and Chelsea were in the bottom, the remaining singles had to pick one person from these doomed couples to recouple with and save them from being dumped from the island.

Lottie and Bobby became the unsung heroes by saving Hope and Noah with Gary choosing Chelsea and Avery choosing Lucas as she felt he hadn’t had a chance yet to really find the girl for him, the islanders congregated at the door and waved goodbye to Priya, Jakub, Elijah and Blake before retiring for the evening.

Avery was so exhausted that she didn’t even mind being the little spoon for Lucas, in fact for the first time in a while she felt safe and if she shuffled further backwards into Lucas to keep that feeling and allow her thoughts to switch off from Bobby, who was to know. 

Waking in the morning, Avery couldn’t help but stare at Lucas, tracing the contours of his body with her finger. He really was quite beautiful and in different circumstances, she had no doubt that Lucas would have been the one to catch her eye.

‘Morning Avery’ exclaimed Lucas, causing Avery to jump. He chuckled whilst pulling her closer into his arms. ‘I just wanted to say thanks for saving me yesterday, I know it wasn’t planned and we might not be the villa’s next big romance but I really do appreciate you picking me. And they always say the best romances start off as friends’ he stared whilst locking eyes with her.

As if she was lost in a trance, Avery felt her head lifting up, tilting towards him until their lips met. At first it was slow and soft as if the pair were testing the waters but it built up quickly into a long, passionate kiss. As Lucas was pulling her in even closer, Avery found her hand weaving through his hair pulling him even closer, the kiss was electrifying and was awakening parts of her body that had been a bit neglected lately. Just as the kiss intensified, the lights came on, bringing Avery back to the land of the living with a bump. She jumped away from him, almost as if his touch was setting her on fire before blushing and politely excusing herself to get ready.

What the hell was that she thought as she hurriedly made her way to the bathroom for a shower, a really cold shower in the hopes of cooling her down.


	5. My heart won’t let go

The next couple of days involved much of the same for Avery. She tried not to be around Bobby alone, still putting off the conversation to gain some closure. To understand why he hadn’t fought for her, why she wasn’t good enough and when his feelings had actually shifted to Lottie. But Avery was too scared to hear the answers to those questions, so she buried them deep down and tried to pretend that everything was ok. She was breaking inside but made sure she didn’t let her mask slip.

Lucas was sweet and was definitely easy on the eye but despite that kiss a couple of days ago, nothing had happened since. Avery couldn’t see it going any further than friendship but then again that could be because her head and more importantly her heart were still filled with all things Bobby.

Chelsea nudged Avery pulling her out of her thoughts. ‘Hey hun, we’re almost back at the villa. Good speech today Avery, I really think you’ve helped the girls come together. You have an awesome heart hun’

Avery smiled at Chelsea, they were fast becoming good friends. The day had seen the girls altogether but the fighting and bitching had taken its toll ‘Thanks Chels, hopefully after today all the bickering can stop. Stranger things have happened, right’

Before Chelsea could respond, they had arrived back at their destination with the boys awaiting their return. They hadn’t even been back at the villa for 5 minutes when the text came through announcing that Lucas and Avery were going to be cooking for the entire villa that evening.

Avery decided on a long stripe jumpsuit for the evening. A perfect outfit for cooking in the kitchen whilst still framing her curvaceous figure. Putting the last touches to her make up, she heard murmurings on the terrace. Peeking out of the door, she could just make out Lottie and Bobby deep in conversation. Looking at Bobby in the evening light, took Avery’s breath away. He really was perfection. She could make out his freckles and the flicks of gold in his eyes and she was completely mesmerised. The one thing, Avery missed that she never saw anymore was his cute dimples and the way his eyes shone brighter when he smiled. Bobby didn’t seem to smile as much anymore, not like he did when he was with Avery. Her heart hurt, no matter how much she tried to move on from him, her heart just wouldn’t let her. It belonged to him. 

Looking really closely at them, Avery acknowledged that he just looked sad. She had spent so much time trying to avoid him that she had missed the change in his demeanour. Avery couldn’t make out what they were saying but as soon as Lottie gently touched Bobby’s cheek and lightly nudged him so that he was looking at her, she took this as her cue to leave. She didn’t want to see them kiss, there was only so much her heart could take.

There was a whole mix of emotions going through her as she made her way to the kitchen but no emotion was more powerful than the jealousy she was feeling when she gave one last glance towards the terrace to see them in a tight embrace. She could feel the tears threatening to fall when she looked up and locked eyes with Lucas. With a determination in her walk, she marched up to Lucas, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him to her until their lips touched. 

At first Lucas seemed a bit hesitant so Avery pushed her body closer to him using her tongue to lightly push his lips open further. Within seconds Lucas had slowed down the kiss and placed his hands on either side of Avery’s face. Slowly stroking her cheek he looked her in the eyes ‘As much as I enjoy kissing you, I think we both know that your heart isn’t it. I’ve known for a while now that your heart isn’t in it with me. I don’t think you’ve ever let go of what you had with Bobby and until you do, I think you’ll struggle to have a relationship with anyone else in the villa’

Avery felt a tear slip down her face, he was right and it felt wrong. 

‘Hey, I’m happy to be coupled up with you as friends until you decide what you want, but I won’t take advantage of this situation.’ Lucas said whilst smiling at Avery.

‘Thanks Lucas. You’re right. I do need to sort my shit out. I’m a mess and instead of dealing with the situation, I have been shutting myself away and using you to take my mind of it all and for that I’m sorry. You’re a good guy Lucas’

He smiled down at her ‘Well now we’ve got that sorted, how about we make some food before the rest of the house cause a riot’

Chuckling, Avery dried her face and set about cooking her favourite pasta dish. Lucas was the perfect sous chef and they had the food cooked and wheeled out in no time.

When all the islanders had a plate, Bobby stood up and gained everyone’s attention ‘To Avery and Lucas who have cooked us this magnificent meal. Lucas, thanks mate and Avery, you can do much better’

Bobby’s gaze lingered on Avery and she felt herself blushing.

‘This really is good guys and the texture is perfect’ exclaimed Shannon ‘I guess this means that you didn’t get distracted along the way’

‘Excellent, let it be noted that no kitchen bits took place’ Bobby excitedly announced.

Graham full on belly laughed ‘kitchen bits, that’s excellent Bob’

Avery rolled her eyes whilst joining in with the laughter of her fellow islanders. The evening was light and jovial with no arguments for once. Avery looked around the table enjoying the sight of everyone having fun. When her eyes flicked to Bobby he was already staring at her. It was like Avery was transfixed and couldn’t take her eyes off him. She could feel herself blushing even more which seemed to cause Bobby to smile, one of his big smiles. The smile where his dimples were on full show. The smile that she had missed.

Breaking their intense gaze, A message tone sounded out to the group. Opening the message, Avery called out ‘Islanders we hope you have enjoyed your meal cooked by Avery and Lucas. Enjoy your evening as tomorrow there will be a decoupling and this time it is the boys choice’

The group went silent and parted off in groups to discuss the recoupling.

Lucas pulled Avery close to him and whispered ‘Go talk to him. I’ll still be here as your friend if you need me’

With that he walked off towards the other islanders, passing Bobby and patting him on the shoulder as he went.

Bobby cautiously made his way over to Avery ‘Hey do you fancy having a chat on the terrace. It’s about the recoupling.

Avery followed Bobby to the terrace, every footstep filling her with a sense of dread. This was the conversation she had been dreading. The conversation where he was going to break her heart.

Seated on the bench, Bobby started the conversation ‘So feels like a while since we’ve been able to talk, just me and you. I actually feel quite nervous. Like I know what I want to say to you but I’m just trying to find the words’ pushing a hand through his locks he shifted closer to her ‘So it’s the recoupling tomorrow. How are things going with you and Lucas?’

‘They’re ok, I mean we’re just friends and he’s offered to stay with in a friendship couple with me so that I can stay but I don’t think that’s fair to him. He deserves someone who will give him her heart’

‘And that’s not you?’

With a sigh she announced ‘No Bobby, that’s not me. How can I give my heart to him when it belongs to someone else’ looking him in the eyes she said ‘but I guess you’re going to be coupling up with Lottie tomorrow. I’ve been mentally preparing myself for you to move on with her but I don’t think I’ll be able to handle seeing you together. I.... I think I’m going to leave. I don’t want to meet anyone else and I don’t want to get in the way with whatever you are building with Lottie so I’ve made my decision and I’m going to go.’

Bobby was looking at her with his mouth agape in shock. Avery couldn’t bear to be there anymore so headed out towards the door, feeling her heart breaking with every step she took.

‘Wait. What do you mean you’re leaving and did you just say that I would be coupling up with Lottie. Lottie....... blonde scary looking thing that would eat me alive. I’m not coupling up with Lottie. Why would you think that. My heart belongs to you. I don’t want to couple you with anyone but you.

Avery stopped dead in her tracks, deciphering the information that Bobby has just downloaded on her. She slowly turned round to face him with tears streaming down her face.

‘Say it again. Tell me that you don’t want to be with Lottie’

Bobby moves toward her capturing her face in his hands ‘It’s you I want lass, not Lottie. I don’t even know why you would think that but there is no one else I want to be with. My heart belongs to you’

And just like that, with that one declaration, she could feel herself breathe again.


	6. Answers

‘It’s you I want lass, not Lottie. I don’t even know why you would think that but there is no-one else I want to be with. My heart belongs to you’

Avery stared into Bobby’s eyes and could feel every emotion he was trying to convey through them. Without a second thought she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was slow and tender to begin with but didn’t feel nearly enough for her. She needed to feel closer to him. Tangling her fingers into his hair, she pushed her body closer to his, she needed to feel closer to him. She needed to feel all of him. Her hands moved under his shirt, tracing the contours of his body with her fingers, travelling further down until her hand was sliding just beneath the waistband of his trousers. Just as she was starting to feel overcome with lust, Bobby place his hand over hers and gently removed it.

‘Lass, slow down. There is nothing I want more than to be close to you like that again but we need to talk first’ Bobby exclaimed whilst cupping her face tenderly.

Avery sighed ‘I know. You’re right, we do need to talk. Where do we even begin.’

‘Shall we start with why you thought I was going to couple up with Lottie? I mean Lottie is great as a friend but as anything else. Do you even know me at all’ he chuckled. 

Avery looked into his eyes and knew without a doubt that he was telling the truth. Feeling ready to pour out her heart to him, Avery sat on the bench and patted the space next to her. Bobby sat down silently next to Avery and took her hand whilst soothingly stroking his thumb across the outside of her hand to try and relieve some of her anxiety.

‘Case Amor was so hard for me. I felt empty without you. We never got to have that conversation before I left and with me being coupled up with Lucas and not knowing how you were feeling about us just left me confused. I tried to have fun and really get to know the girls but no matter what I did, my thoughts were constantly filled with you and what you were doing. Wondering if you were having fun. Wondering if any of the new girls had caught your eye’ she looked up at him, trying to gauge a reaction and continued once he gave her one of his trademark smiles. ‘Anyway, coming back here, back to you, had me so excited but at the same time my mind was going into overdrive. When I saw you at the fire pit alone, I was so overwhelmed. Every bad thought I had imagined, immediately left and I dared to hope for the first time in days that you had felt the same way.’

Bobby smiled at her, and gently pulled her to him until her head was resting against his shoulder, urging her to continue.

Avery continued ‘And then we had our conversation after and we shared that kiss, I was on cloud nine. I finally had you in my arms and then I heard you ask if I wanted to share a bed with you. I thought you were asking a really stupid question because I obviously wanted to share with you, but then I looked up and realised you weren’t asking me. You were asking Lottie. For me everything shifted after that. Everywhere I turned, you and Lottie were together. It was like you guys couldn’t stay away from each other and I felt so rejected. I didn’t understand what I had done wrong or what had changed but it hurt too much to be around the both of you so I chose to stay away. I needed to protect myself because I couldn’t risk you guys hurting me anymore than you already had.’

Bobby blinked a few times as if to process all of the information that Avery had just conveyed to him. He abruptly stood up, pacing across the terrace, stopping occasionally to look at Avery or pull on his hair. There were a few times that he stopped and looked at Avery, opening his mouth as if to speak but then thinking better of it. Avery all the while continued to watch Bobby thoughtfully. She wasn’t going to rush him into talking to her. He had to do this at his own pace.

Eventually Bobby started to talk ‘Wow lass, that was a lot but everything makes more sense to me now. I just thought you had changed your mind about us. I could see you were getting closer to Lucas and I didn’t want to stand in your way. Not if you really liked him. I’m not selfish, as much as I wanted you to myself, I couldn’t make you stay with me if you didn’t feel the same’

‘But I did want you. There has never been anyone else for me. You somehow have managed to get under my skin and it’s not a feeling I ever wanted to stop.’ Avery replied.

Bobby bent down and gave her a quick chaste kiss ‘You don’t even know how good it feels to hear you say that’

Avery leaned forward, going in for another kiss but Bobby stopped her ‘Wait lass. You need to hear all of my story first before deciding if I’m still what you want’

Bobby resumed his standing position and continued ‘So when you left, I was so angry. We were no longer coupled up and now we were going to be separated without you knowing what you meant to me. I saw red after the new girls arrived, watching Lucas flirt with all of them. You know I’m normally a chilled guy, but watching him take you from me and then seemingly throwing it all away just pushed me over the edge. I took a swing at him until the other boys intervened’

Avery gasped ‘You didn’t’ 

‘Yes lass, I did. But there really is nothing to worry about in that regard. Lucas was really apologetic and admitted he had misjudged the situation. Anyway, I spent most of my time there just having fun, none of the girls were a patch on you so it really was just banter with them, until the second night. Jacob was trying to get under my skin, talking about how the guys in the other villa would definitely be trying to graft you and that you wouldn’t be able to resist. After hearing about all of the things you could be doing in the other villa, it really got to me you know. So I drank more than usual that night and headed up to the roof terrace to get some air and quiet’

Bobby looked over at Avery at this point but she remained still, silently urging him to continue.

Before continuing with his story, Bobby took a deep breath ‘After a while one of the new girls Emily came up, she was kinda cool and seemed like a good listener as I poured everything out to her but I didn’t realise she had a hidden agenda. She started talking about how you and Lucas had been sneaking around behind my back and that there were secret kisses between the two of you that I just hadn’t seen. Before I knew what was happening, she kissed me and just for a second I kissed her back until my brain kicked back in and I realised that you would never do anything like that to me. I pushed her away as soon as I realised what I was doing. I promise. She was really pissed that I wouldn’t take it further but admitted she had made it all up so that I would choose her at the recoupling. I’m so sorry Avery’

Avery took a few seconds to respond ‘It’s ok. I mean I’m not exactly thrilled you kissed another girl and I really wish you had told me sooner but I believe you when you say you pushed her away’

‘Thank you Avery. I promise I will always tell you everything going forward’

Avery smiled gently at Bobby but then a frown appeared, wrinkling her forehead ‘But I don’t understand what Lottie has to do with this and why you two were always together?’

‘Yes you’re right. So when you came back I was obviously so happy to have you back. I mean I thought the kiss we shared that night would’ve confirmed things for you. But kissing you made me feel guilty about the kiss with Emily so I asked Lottie to share a bed with me so that I could ask her what I should do. I mean she was close to both of us and if anyone was going to give me good advice it would be her. She knows us better than anyone. She told me that I needed to speak to you about it right away and that you would understand but every time I tried to talk to you I could never find you or get you alone. Then I saw you and Lucas getting close and figured I’d blown it. Lottie was the only one who knew what had happened so she was the only one I could talk to about it. I now realise how bad it all looked. I’m sorry lass for ever making you doubt me’

Avery jumped up from the bench, wrapping her arms around his neck, crushing her lips to his. Bobby enveloped her in his arms and kissed her back just as passionately. He lifted Avery until her legs were wrapped around his waist and he walked her back until she hit the wall. Bobby pushed tightly against her so she could feel how much he wanted her. How much he needed her and was rewarded with her whimpering.

Avery wanted to take it further but didn’t want to rush this moment. Reluctantly she slowed down the kiss and rested her forehead against his. ‘We are such idiots. We’ve wasted so much time together. I want you Bobby but not up here. I want us to be able to take our time and for me to show you just how much I’ve missed you’ she stated with a suggestive wink.

Bobby slowly dropped Avery into a standing position whilst caressing her cheek ‘Fancy sharing a bed with me tonight lass’

‘I thought you would never ask’ she swiftly pecked his lips once more before leading him back into the villa.


	7. Breathe

Avery woke up feeling refreshed, it was the best she had felt in such a long time. Feeling the arm around her pulling her in closer, Avery couldn’t help the contented sigh she released when she felt his breath on her neck.

‘Morning lass’ Bobby whispered whilst gently placing kisses down her neck.

Avery couldn’t help the way her body reacted to him as she pushed herself further back into him, noticing how happy he actually was to wake up with her that morning. Bobby responded automatically By pushing his morning glory firmly at her rear. The tingle that crept through her body felt magical, she had never felt this excited with a boy before. No one had ever turned her on the way that he did. Avery pushed back even deeper into him, Needing to feel even more of him whilst tilting her head to give him even better access to her neck whilst he continued his assault of kisses. Bobby’s hand moved around to the hem of Avery’s pants, teasing her, causing her heart to flutter and butterflies that pulled in the pit of her stomach.

‘Please Bobby, I need you’ 

‘Steady lass, I’ll look after you’ Bobby exclaimed as his fingers applied pressure to her core. Avery let out a moan of pleasure as he continued to circle his fingers applying even more pleasure. Avery could feel the build up and pushed her rear into his manhood faster and harder, half trying to provide Bobby with some friction and half with the need that it would encourage him to apply more pressure to where she needed it most. She was rewarded with a faster pace set which caused her to bite her lip in pleasure. Just as she was reaching her peak the interruption came.

‘Hey lovebirds, we’re all having breakfast in bed if you care to join us. We’re having flaky pastry’ Lottie shouted from the kitchen.

‘We’re just coming’ Bobby shouted back whilst snickering at his choice of words

Before Avery could call him out on his obvious pun, Bobby applied two fingers whilst circling his thumb across her core. He was good at his craft and before long, Avery could feel the explosion, Bobby turned her head and captured her moans with a passionate kiss to avoid arousing any suspicion from the other islanders.

As Avery came down from her high, Bobby removed his hand and pulled her to him whispering ‘I can’t wait to make you mine again lass’

‘Oi, guys. Lottie sent me out to find out what’s taking you guys so long. I’m not coming any closer for fear of what I might see but if you’re not in soon, I’m sure she’s going to send out a search party for you’ Gary shouted whilst covering his eyes.

Bobby reluctantly let go of Avery and jumped out of the daybed. ‘On our way big guy’

Holding out a hand to Avery, she grabbed hold of it and allowed him to pull her out of bed and lead her into the bedroom.

The other islanders smiled watching the newly reunited couple. Avery dashed upstairs to get changed into her favourite green gem bikini and joined her fellow islanders in the bedroom flouncing dramatically next to Bobby on the bed.

‘I grabbed you a croissant, open sesame’ Bobby announced whilst breaking a bit off and feeding it to her. Avery looked up at him through her lashes holding his gaze whilst she steadied his hand and took a bite ensuring that she took his finger in her mouth and licked the crumbs off slowly.

‘Wow...umm.... ok..... Ummm wow’

‘You already said that’ Avery smiled at him knowing how much that had just affected him.

‘Get a room you guys’ Chelsea giggled.

Bobby blushed ‘We’re not doing anything inappropriate’

‘Is that why you’re both blushing babes’ Chelsea exclaimed prompting giggles from the rest of the islanders.

Avery turned her head into Bobby’s chest to try and hide some of her blushes. 

Bobby coughed in embarrassment ‘Yes, well. Anyone else want more croissants’

As the other islanders followed, he kissed Avery on the head and left her giggling.

‘I thought we would never be alone. Do you know who you want to pick you tonight?’ Hope the only remaining islander in the room asked.

‘Well if it’s not already obvious enough, it’s Bobby. I can’t wait to be in a couple with him again’

‘I know what you mean, I’ve been so anxious since coming back from Casa and being saved by your night in shining armour’ Avery smiled at Hope’s comment ‘I know I’ll feel much better once I’m in Noah’s arms again, officially I mean’

‘Come on, let’s go and enjoy ourselves before tonight’ Avery announced whilst grabbing Hope’s hand and dragging her towards the loungers.

The day passed so quickly, almost uncannily quickly but Avery didn’t care. She was a ball of excitement waiting to be coupled up with Bobby again. The recoupling passed by in a blur and before she knew what was happening, it was down to Bobby as the last islander to choose.

Looking at the three girls remaining, Bobby began his speech ‘I hate that this is down to me and that because of me, two of you have to go home, but there isn’t even a question tonight as to who I am choosing. This girl is amazing in every way and I would choose her over and over again. There really is no competition, the girl I am picking tonight is Avery.’

Avery couldn’t contain her emotions and with tears falling down her cheeks, she jumped at Bobby wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

‘Wow, just wow’ she whispered to him as she crashed her lips onto his. 

And just like that she could breathe again.


	8. Pulses racing

After saying goodby to Eliza and Shannon, the islanders filtered out across the villa idly charting to each other. Avery had spent some time with Noah and Rahim but quickly realised she was interrupting a discussion they were having and didn’t want to intrude, besides she knew they would come and speak to her if they wanted her to know.

Everything in the villa seemed peaceful again, everyone seemed content to just hang out with each other. On a mission to find Bobby who seemed to have vanished out of plain sight, she bumped into Lottie.

‘Hey Avery, can we speak in private?’

‘Sure, shall we head down to the loungers, I don’t think anyone else is down that way so we will be able to talk without being interrupted’

Heading down to the loungers, both girls walked at a safe distance from each other. Avery had spent so much time avoiding Lottie that things were now strained and uncomfortable between them. 

Sitting on the loungers, both were avoiding the others gaze until in unison they both said ‘I’m sorry’

‘Wait, why are you apologising, I’m the one who is the bad friend. I didn’t even think about my actions or how it would look to you from the outside. I was just trying to be a good friend to Bobby and provide him with some guidance because let’s face it, that boy is not smooth with women no matter what he thinks. When I put myself in your shoes and thought about how I would feel if the roles were reversed and I was having to watch you having cosy conversations with Gary, cuddling him or even sharing a bed with him, well... I would be crushed. I never meant to hurt you hun or for you to think I had done the unthinkable and started a couple with your man. Can you forgive me?’ Lottie rushes out.

Avery swept her up in a hug ‘Of course I forgive you hun. Can you forgive me though for being a rubbish friend to you and believing the worst. I should never even have thought you would even be capable of hurting me like that. You’ve always had my back and how do I repay you? I let my negative emotions get the better of me and avoided you, making you feel bad when you has done nothing wrong. Can you forgive me?’

Lottie tightly squeezed Avery back in an embrace ‘There’s nothing to forgive hun, you know I’ve always got your back’

Both were smiling at each other with silent tears running down their face.

‘I’m sure we look a fright’ Avery announced 

Both girls were now laughing and trying to sort their ruined make up.

Bobby chose that moment to wander down looking back and fourth between both girls ‘Umm shall I come back?’

Lottie stood ‘No we’re all done here. Are we good hun?

‘We’re good hun, now go and enjoy your evening with your man. I’m sure Gary is getting impatient waiting to get some alone time with you’

With that, Lottie tilted her head back laughing and wandered off towards the villa to find Gary, patting Bobby on the shoulder as she ventured past.

‘Everything ok lass?’

‘Things couldn’t be better, we’re back together and me and Lottie are cool again. This is shaping up to be a really good evening’ Avery declared.

Bobby leaned into Avery and gave her a short sweet kiss before leaning back a bit to get a better look at her ‘Hold that thought lass as I feel your evening might get even better’

‘Oh really’ Avery exclaimed ‘what are you up to?’

‘Follow me lass and all will be explained’

Avery took Bobby’s hand and allowed him to lead her up to the roof terrace. When Avery stepped out, she was greeted With a make shift bed with cushions and wine and a small plate of nibbles.

‘Did you do this’ Avery smiled at Bobby

‘Aye, i though it would be nice to have our own space tonight sleeping out with the stars. Do you want wine’

‘The wine can wait, right now I just want you’

And with that, she pounced on Bobby taking him by surprise and locking lips with him. Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. He hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and gently laid her down on her back. Bobby took a minute to just pull back and look at his girl. She looked beautiful in that moment with her pupils fully blown and her freshly kissed lips. Avery being impatient though slipped her hand around his head and pulled him back to her. 

Clothes were quickly stripped and Bobby was savouring the taste of her. He started by kissing her neck which unveiled a moan from Avery that shot straight to his grown. He continued his trail of kisses slowly down her body, feeling her squirm beneath him to try and relieve some of the tension building between her legs. To help relieve some of that tension, he used his fingers to apply light pressure to her core and she rewarded him by pulling his dreads. A kink she knew that he liked.

‘Bobby please I need more’ Avery moaned.

Knowing it wouldn’t be long until her release, he moved further down her body until his mouth was between her legs. He circled his tongue around her core whilst adding two fingers in her, picking up the pace when he could see she was no longer in control of her body. With a loud moan, Avery hit her peak. Whilst waiting for her to come back down from his high, he moved back up her body until he was pushing at her entrance. He slid in easily and waited for her to become accustomed before he moved. Locking eyes with each other, they moved as one until they both hit their climax, trying to convey in actions what they weren’t quite ready to say in words.

Avery laid against his chest listening to the sound of his heart pulling her to sleep before exclaiming ‘Yep, this was the best day ever’

Bobby leaned down to kiss her head and then both succumbed to sleep holding each other through the night.

The following day had everyone in good spirits. Rahim had asked Jo to be his girlfriend with a bit of help and gentle coaxing from Avery and Noah in which of course, Jo said yes. 

But the best part so far for Avery had been leaving the villa with Bobby on a shopping trip. Being inside the villa meant they were in their own bubble and being out doing everyday couple things allowed Avery to hope that they would make it on the outside. And if that shopping trip had ended with a passionate display of PDA in the aisles, who were to know.

Hope pulled Avery from her thoughts and back to the present ‘Do you think this outfit will get Noah’s heart racing Avery?’

‘I think his heart won’t be the only one racing when they see you in that outfit’

Laughter broke out in the room as all the girls were helping each other get ready for the task that night. A challenge where the boys and girls were competing to see who would win in the heart rate challenge.

Avery glanced at herself in the mirror, she felt hot but would Bobby think she looked hot. She didn’t care about winning the challenge, she just wanted to see Bobby all flustered.

Straightening her skirt once more, Avery pulled the top of her blouse slightly further open to give the boys a view of her best assets and headed down to the fire pit with the girls to watch the boys strut their stuff first.

Avery had to admit that the boys were really pulling out all the stops and her heart rate definitely rose for a few of them including Noah. Who knew under that librarian facade there was a hunky stripper waiting to get out. Avery was slightly confused by the lingering look Noah gave her on his way out although she put it down to her imagination.

As soon as circus music started playing, she knew it was her man making his way over. He was always playing the clown so why not live up to it for this challenge. Avery chuckled as she watched Bobby using his comedic side to get all the girls laughing but she knew better and tried to hold it in knowing that all their heart rates would be increasing with the amount of laughter coming from the fire pit.

Bobby noticed that Avery was playing her indifference as a strength sauntered over to Avery, looking her in the eye, leaning his head down until his lips reached her sensitive spot on her neck. By the moan Avery released and feeling her pulse quickening, Bobby knew he had got her. Chuckling he moved further back to look her in the eye as she whispered ‘You don’t play fair Bobby’ 

Bobby chuckled, lightly pressed a kiss to her lips and sauntered off.

Now it was the girls turn. Avery rolled her eyes as she watched Jo fawn all over her man but couldn’t help laughing at how uncomfortable Bobby looked.

Snapping her out of her day dream, Hope nudged Avery towards the door ‘Your turn hun’

Pushing her nerves down, Avery sashayed over to the boys feeling slightly uncomfortable with all their eyes on her, she looked for Bobby to help calm her. The minute she laid eyes on him and saw how hungry with desire he looked eyeing her up, all of her nerves disappeared.

She sauntered over to Bobby and straddled him moving from side to side with the beat. Bobby was averting his eyes though in an attempt to resist her so Avery played him at his own game and leaned forward licking his neck all the way up to his ear. She felt him pull her closer so she could feel how evident his desire for her was and whispered in her ear ‘Maybe we should continue this later’

Avery shuddered in delight thinking about how they could continue this little game later and rose from his lap, pecking him on the lips to allow the other girls their turn.

Waiting for the results, Avery’s mind was racing thinking about what Bobby had in mind later. Now that she had him back, she couldn’t keep her hands off him and judging by his display last night, neither could he.

Marisol announced that the girls were the winners of the challenge with cheers from the islanders. Before being allowed to celebrate, Bobby scooped Avery up over his shoulder announcing to the group that they had things to do which illicited hollers and cheers from the other islanders.

They spend the next few hours exploring each others bodies before settling down for another night under the stars.


	9. Double Trouble

Avery pulled the duvet over her head to try and block out the the persistent beeping that was threatening to bring her out of her sleep long before she was ready to.

Bobby trailed sleepy kisses up her neck ‘Lass, I think that’s your phone that keeps beeping’

Avery groaned reaching for her mobile, opening one eye to see what was so important she needed to be awoken from her slumber. Reading the words in front of her caused her stomach to drop. She sleepily turned to Bobby, softly stroking his cheek to gain his attention ‘I’ve been picked to go on a date with a new islander babe’

She felt Bobby stiffen and open his eyes to look directly at her ‘Well that’s not great news to wake up to’ he huffed ‘have a good time and we can discuss it when you’re back’

Avery smiled at him, ruffling his hair and turned to make her way out of the bed to get dressed when Bobby pulled her back on top of him and kissed her passionately until she was breathless ‘But not too good a time’ he stated before lightly patting her backside and giving her his trademark wink ‘You best go, don’t keep your date waiting, I’ll be here when you get back. Avery pecked his lips one more time before forcing herself out of bed where she bumped into a half dressed Gary.

‘Shit, tell me I didn’t wake you Avery’

‘No, you didn’t wake me, that stupid phone woke me up’

‘Hey, me too’

Avery blinked at him ‘Who else is going on dates’

‘I think it’s just you and me’

‘You and her what’ Lottie exclaimed sitting bolt upright in bed

‘Umm me and Avery both have dates’

‘What? And you weren’t even going to tell me’ Lottie shrieked through slotted eyes.

Avery decided to remove herself from that little domestic and proceeded to get herself dressed before heading out. Once she got closer to her date, she realised it was Henrik ‘Cone here you’ she excitedly stated before wrapping him in a hug.

For the next hour, Avery spent the time catching up with Henrik and finding out everything he has been up to since he had left the island.

‘Well shall we head back then. Don’t want Bobby worrying about you’ he smiled at her.

Bouncing into the villa, Henrik couldn’t wait to catch up with all of the other islanders and Avery had to admit that his excitement was really contagious.

‘Do you think that Gary will be back soon’ asked Lottie rather timidly.

Avery could feel the anxiety building in Lottie, and grabbed her hand as a calming method ‘I’m sure he’ll be back any minute hun’

As if by magic, Gary appeared into view with Hannah on his arm. Lottie stiffened whispering rocks Avery ‘Great, this is going to be awkward you know with Gary not choosing her and therefore being kicked off the island, why me’

Avery stole a look at Gary and watched how he was subtly checking Hannah out. Feeling that yet another drama was about to kick off in the villa, Avery opted to not hear all the gossip regarding Hannah and what she had been up to since leaving the villa.

The rest of the day managed to contain much more of the same. Lottie moping around avoiding Hannah, Avery trying to spend time with Bobby but instead getting dragged into all of the drama not to mention the way Gary has behaved that evening, fawning all over Hannah. 

The following day was filled with yet more tension, Hannah flirting shamelessly with Gary even though Avery could see that it was more of a power thing than an actual thing for Gary. Not that Lottie believed that. 

But none of that mattered as the islanders were now at the fire pit for the final recoupling. Hannah had surprised everyone by picking Henrik, leaving Gary and Lottie to be together. Avery gave Lottie a smug look that said ‘see I told you there was nothing in it’ and now it was Avery’s turn.

‘So... the boy I want to couple up with is so loving. It feels great knowing that he feels that way about me. We have a real connection that I know will last long after love island is a distant memory and I’m so happy to be able to spend the rest of my love island adventure with him. The boy I choose to couple up with is...... Bobby’ 

Bobby ran over to Avery, picking her up and giving her a chaste kiss. Once she was back on two feet, Bobby looked her in the eyes ‘Avery, I always hoped when I came into the villa that I would find love but never actually thought I would. I’m so happy that out of all these guys, you have picked me to share this journey with. It’s me and you until the end lass.’

Once the fire pit recoupling was over, the other islanders dispersed around the villa. Bobby and Avery were relaxing on the day beds, snuggled into each other ‘We made it to the final recoupling lass’ Booby stated adorably rubbing his nose against hers.

‘Don’t get too comfortable’ she replied giving him a sultry look.

They both moved forward until their lips touched giving in to a slow but passionate kiss.

Bobby moved slightly back, staring straight at Avery ‘I’ve been waiting for the right moment to say this but don’t think I can hold it in much longer. Meeting you has made me complete, I have never been this happy with any girl before. You do something to me Avery Johnson that I’ve never felt before. I love you lass’

Avery looked at Bobby through watery eyes ‘oh Bobby that was beautiful. I love you too’

‘You do?’ Bobby asked 

‘Yes I do’ she replied before pulling his face back to hers to continue where they left off. Both were highly charged and it didn’t take long for the light touches and lingering glances to turn into a passionate frenzied make out session. Clothes were quickly removed and they spent their time exploring each other. Bobby savoured tasting her, looking up at her through hooded eyes whilst he continued his assault on her sensitive bud enjoying each suck and lick that was eliciting the most amazing moans from her. Bobby decided there and then that his favourite place was now with his head between her legs watching her come undone.

Once Avery had come down from her high she took control by flipping him on his back and straddling him. Looking deep into his eyes, she lowered herself slowly on to him, watching him hiss as he felt himself all the way in her. Avery liked this angle, she liked being in control, liked seeing him come undone this way. It felt more like they were moving as one person, as if declaring their feelings had allowed their souls to align. It wasn’t long before Avery could feel the pressure building. Bobby feeling that she was close, thrust harder up into her ‘Go on lass, cone for me’

With Bobby’s words, Avery came undone with Bobby following straight after. Avery slumped into Bobby’s chest trying to regain her composure before moving slightly to the side, draping her leg over his but keeping her head on his chest.

Pressing a kiss to her head they both fell asleep soundly, happy to just to be in each other’s arms.


	10. Good things come to those who wait

The following days at the villa passed by in a blur. For the most part it all seemed drama free and Avery finally felt as if she could relax. Paddling her feet in the pool, she found herself daydreaming about all the events in the villa that have led up to today. Everything from their first kiss, first touch, first mini argument resulting from all of the misunderstandings that followed the weird recoupling before everything was turned on it’s head when casa amor arrived, first make up sex session, first time they said they loved eachother, first time they shared co-parenting responsibilities for a doll and now the first time Avery had spoken to Bobby’s family albeit by text but it already felt as if she was part of the family. 

Smiling to herself, she kept glancing at the villa waiting for Bobby to make an appearance. She knew from her mother’s text that they adored Bobby and fully supported them as a couple so she wasn’t worried about what they could be talking about but she was starting to wonder what on earth they could be taking so long as he had been in the beach hut for ages.

As if she had miraculously wished him with her, he appeared next to her entwining his soft fingers with hers.

‘Hey Lass, how did you find it with my parents? I’m afraid that auto correct has given up on’

Before Bobby could finish the sentence, Avery pounced on him, kissing him as if her life depended on it ‘Wow, that good then ay’ he chuckled as he stared into her mesmerising green eyes.

‘To answer your question, I think it went really well. They really seemed to like me and there was even talk of a Sunday brunch’ she confessed whilst slipping one of his locks behind his ears. Avery had found that since their declarations of love she just couldn’t keep her hands off him and Bobby didn’t seem to mind their new found closeness either.

‘Ooh lass, you must have really impressed them if you’re getting invited to Sunday brunch already. It’s a big affair in my house’

Before Avery could respond, a phone dinging caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

‘I have a text’ Bobby shouted ‘Bobby and Avery please get ready for your final date’ he read aloud.

Before Avery could process the news that this was their last love island date, Bobby had started sprinting towards the villa shouting ‘last one ready has to pay for dinner‘

‘But dinner is already paid for’ she exclaimed whilst chasing after him into the villa.

Walking down the stairs hearing the other islanders whistle and cat call, Avery did a little twirl before finding herself in front of Bobby. Chuckling she waved a hand in front of his face as he seemed to have frozen in place with his jaw seemingly dropping to the floor. Before Avery could analyse the situation anymore, Bobby threw himself at her tipping her backwards and kissing her deeply. Listening to the other islanders cheering and whistling caused the pair to step out of their daydream. Pecking her lips once more Bobby whispered ‘I don’t know how you make yourself look even more amazing every time I see you but boy am I thankful that you picked me.’

Arriving at their date destination, Avery felt herself tearing up. ‘Wow Bobby, look how amazing this all looks’

Squeezing her hand more tightly, Bobby looked at her ‘Come on lass, hop on my back and let’s get this date started’

Beaming, Avery did as she was told and between them they managed to drive the boat to the podium sitting pretty in the ocean. Stepping onto the podium, Avery felt like she was in a dream. Everything had been set up perfectly, white drapes hung down around them both with a table laid out perfectly with candles and champagne resting on the table.

Bobby being the gentleman that he is, pulled out the chair for Avery ‘Thank you kind sir’ she sighed whilst Bobby lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Popping open the champagne, Avery giggled watching Bobby trying to lick the runaway liquid that had spilled over ‘spillage is lickage’ he exclaimed whilst winking at her.

As they settled in to the date, Bobby showed her the messages from her family, both giggling when talk of their passionate antics had caused them to have to turn off the tv. Avery felt so happy seeing how much they seemed to get on. Her family meant everything to her and seeing that they loved Bobby as much as she did filled her with joy.

‘I love you so much Bobby’ she rushed out looking at him through her lashes.

Leaning in towards her, Bobby planted a soft kiss on her lips ‘Ay and I love you lass’

‘Actually Avery I think this is the perfect time for me to ask you something. I knew what I wanted to say but getting the green light from your parents has given me the confidence to ask you this all important question. So here goes... Avery I knew what I wanted when I came into this villa. I wanted love and fireworks, the whole shebang but I never thought I would be lucky enough to get it all on a dating show. You have turned my world upside down but for the better. You make me laugh but call me out when you think I’m being an idiot and all the while still looking beautiful. You are beautiful not only on the outside but on the inside too. I’ve never been this happy and I know that I never want this feeling to end. So Avery.... would you like to officially couple up with me and be my girlfriend?’

Avery couldn’t contain her excitement at hearing those words ‘Yes, a thousand times yes’

They both leaned into each other until their lips were touching, trying to show eachother in that one kiss what they were trying to convey in words.

The next minute they both realised that they had landed on the floor with no recollection of how they got there. Giggling with eachother, Bobby leaned in and whispered ‘so whilst we have this amazing setting, fancy making the most of our time here alone’

‘Shhh’ she replied placing her fingers on his lips ‘less talking, more removal of clothes is needed.’ 

Avery allowed Bobby to remove her dress slowly, showering her with kisses, worshipping every inch of her body. Greedily she started pulling at his clothes, desperate to feel all of him on her. Looking into each others eyes, Bobby slowly entered her. This wasn’t just sex anymore, they were letting each other feel everything, they were letting each other in. Eyes never moving from each other, their bodies rocked together until they were both spent.

Pulling Avery against his chest, Bobby gave her a peck on the forehead ‘I love you girlfriend’

Avery looked back at him smiling ‘I love you too boyfriend’ she exclaimed before lightly kissed him on the lips and settled onto his chest watching the sunset together.


	11. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the Love Island story for this couple but stay tuned for the epilogue I will post shortly of life after Love Island.

Avery awoke whilst it was still pitch black, still tangled with Bobby following their night of celebrating after making it to the final. Looking at his peaceful face, Avery couldn’t help but feel like she had won the lottery knowing that whatever was going to happen that evening, she would be walking out with this fella. Her boyfriend.

She gently reached out to him, tracing the freckles on his face with her fingers, watching his face slightly twitch as she disturbed his slumber. The corner of Bobby’s mouth pulled into a smile as he pulled her even closer to him. 

‘Why are you awake so early lass?’

‘I’m excited about the final babe’

Bobby popped one eye open ‘shit, I forgot we were on the final day’ he exclaimed whilst he blew out a breath ‘It kinda gives me mixed feelings to be honest. I can’t wait to get out of here and see my friends and family especially my little sister, but I also like this bubble that we’re in. I like waking up next to you, spending time with you, kissing you whenever I want’ he then moved closer and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, causing Avery to let out a contented sigh ‘I guess I’m just worried that when we get out of here that our bubble might pop. What if you decide you don’t want me?’

‘Oh Bobby, come here!’ As Bobby moved even closer, Avery rested her forehead against his ‘I really don’t think you quite comprehend the depth of my feelings for you. I feel like I can’t breathe when you’re not near, I’m at my happiest when I’m able to touch you, you are it for me Bobby McKensie, I have no doubt about that’

Bobby captured her mouth in his, every doubt leaving his mind. It got heated very quickly and before he could catch himself, Bobby could feel himself thrusting towards making sure he was hitting her sweet spot.

Avery returned him thrust for thrust but it wasn’t enough, she needed more. She released him from his pyjama pants and slowly moved here hand up and down his length, not willing to wait anymore, Avery moved aside her pants and shorts and placed his tip right at her entrance, throwing her leg over his hip, she used it to push him forward until he was all the way in. It wasn’t long until Avery could feel herself reaching her peak. She shut her eyes savouring every moment.

‘Open your eyes lass, I want to watch you cum’

Avery followed the command and just looking into his hazel eyes caused her to climax taking him to the edge with her.

‘Now this lass is my happy place’

Avery giggled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips ‘Time to get showered before the other get up I think’

Reluctantly Bobby dragged himself out of bed ready to start the day.

The day felt so surreal for Avery. Between the crazy breakfast she made with Chelsea in the morning to the madness of the boys playing adventure golf with an egg. Don’t even ask. To now, standing at the fire pit with the two other couples in the final three after watching Chelsea and Lucas come in fourth.

Noah was soothingly rubbing Hope’s arm to help calm her nerves and Gary was whispering sweet nothings into Lottie’s ear. Breaking her from her day dream, she felt Bobby tenderly stroking her hand.

‘I really thought that would be us Bobby’

‘Me too, I can’t believe we’ve made it into the final three lass’

They were interrupted by the sound of a beep ‘The couple in third place and therefore leaving the villa are Lottie and Gary’

Avery turned to them both ‘You guys deserved to win, I thought for sure it would be you’

Lottie smiled at her friend ‘I don’t mind not winning. I get to walk out with this guy’ she squeezes Gary’s hand ‘Good luck you lot, we’ll see you on the other side’ 

Hearing the cheers from the crowd suddenly made Avery feel anxious. She was suddenly aware that she would have to go out there and face everybody. What if they didn’t like her, what if they booed.

‘I can’t go out there Bobby, I can’t do it’

Bobby turned to Avery and placed his hands on either side of her face ‘Listen to me lass, you can do it! You’re not going out there alone, you’re going out with me, together holding hands and your family and friends will be there cheering for you and my family and friends will be there cheering for you. No matter what happens now, I feel like I’ve already won as I get to walk out and start a life with you’

He pulled her gently to him in a hug and Avery wrapped herself tightly around him, using her arms wrapped around his waist to anchor him even closer

Before she could pull herself together, the last beep of the evening brought her back ‘Well done Hope and Noah and Bobby and Avery on making it to the final two. Final votes have been counted and we can now reveal that the winner of this years Love Island is Bobby and Avery.

Avery threw herself at Bobby and kissed him as if he were her lifeline. She couldn’t believe that hey had won.

‘Umm guys congratulations. You both totally deserved this now go on and out there and we’ll meet you on the other side’ exclaimed Hope. 

Taking Bobby’s hand, Avery walked towards the exit to greet the crowd. Bobby stopped her for a moment ‘I just want to say something before we get out there and the madness begins that you have made this for me. I’m so happy that it’s you I get to walk out here with. I love you Avery’

‘I love you too Bobby’

As the pair walked out to cheers and camera lights, nothing could’ve prepared Avery for the sight of seeing her parents and friends after so long. Watching the collection of hers and Bobby’s best bits brought both laughter and tears for her and now they were being asked to do the ultimate test. Decide if they were really here for love or money.

Avery grabbed the envelope nearest to her an opened it to see she had won the prize money. She looked over at Bobby who winked at her ‘What do you say lass? Are you ready to split that money and head off into the sunset’ 

‘Ummmm well, come here you of course I’m sharing’

Bobby ran over, picked her up and spun her around before crashing his lips to hers. It was t long though until Hope interrupted them and ushered them into the after party.

‘I’m so happy I could burst. I told you that everyone would love you and I knew my mum would just adore you’ Bobby let out another breath ‘But do we really need to stay here and mingle? I want to get you alone, without any cameras and show you what it’s really like to be coupled up with captain b smooth’

Avery wrapped her arms around his neck ‘we have to do a bit of mingling, I mean this party is technically for us but I definitely like your way of thinking. I can get to show you my wild side’ she kissed him on the cheek and winked at him walking off. Now go and catch up with everyone so we can hurry up and get out of here’

Bobby watched the swing of her hips and sashayed off before catching up with some of his ex islanders.

Avery loved catching up with Hannah and Priya and actually most of her other islanders until Blake saw her and gave her shit for her leaving. That killed her mood immediately so she wandered off to the pool to get a breather from it all. She felt some familiar arms snake around her from behind and felt Bobby rest his head on her shoulder.

‘Hey you I’ve been looking for you. How are you finding the party?’

Avery turned around in his arms until she was facing him ‘Better now that you’re here’ she replied giving him a quick kiss ‘Let’s just say there have been both good and bad parts this evening but I’m looking forward to getting you alone this evening though. I was thinking that when we get back we should really have an active evening spent inside’ she purred at him seductively.

‘I am def in for that plan’ he replied

‘So whose place then, yours or mine’

‘Well I was thinking about that and actually I think I’ve found a compromise. How do you feel about moving in together? I get that it’s really soon so it’s cool if you’re not ready but I already know I want as much of you in my life as possible’

‘Yes, I’d love to get a place with you’

‘You have made me so happy, you have no idea. You know from the first moment I saw you, I knew you were it for me’

‘Same, from the first time I looked at you, I knew that you were the one for me, it was always you’

And with that the couple cuddled up together by the pool, happy to just be with each other knowing that their next adventure was awaiting them when they left this bubble.


	12. Epilogue

Bobby turned off the lights to his bakery and locked the doors. He was shattered. He loved his growing business and his customers but he couldn’t wait to get back home, kick back and relax. 

He walked the 10 minute walk home pulling up his coat collar to wrap up in the cold air. It was December in Scotland, in fact 2 days until Christmas. Bobby had always loved this time of year but his excitement was nothing compared to Avery’s. Just thinking about her made him smile. It had been 5 years since they had walked out as winners of Love Island but it still felt like yesterday to him.

They married a year after leaving the island and had a baby a year after that. Bobby smiled thinking about Willow. She was the replica of her mum looks wise and Bobby loved that. She had an amazing head of curls just like her mamma but there was no denying that her hazel eyes and freckled face were all him. At almost 3, she was definitely the apple of her parents eyes.

Bobby walked in the front door expecting to be rugby tackled by the little whirlwind that is his baby girl but there was no one there and the house was eerily quiet for once. As Bobby hung up his coat and dropped his keys on the table, he headed towards the lounge in search of his two favourite girls.

When he walked through the entry way of the lounge, he felt his heart stop and would swear that he felt it grow three times bigger. There was the love of his life, asleep on the sofa with their 2 year old asleep cradled in her arms. He can’t even begin to explain how much love he has for those two girls, peacefully sleeping with their curls covering their faces.

Snapping a picture on his phone so that he could submit it to memory, he wandered over to pick up his little lady who tightly wrapped her little arms around his neck whilst snuggling further into the crook of his neck. Carefully he walked her up the stairs and delicately placed her in bed ensuring that she was firmly tucked in. Placing a light kiss goodnight on her cheek, his little one stirred ‘night daddy, love you’ 

‘Night princess’ 

She was already back in a deep sleep before he had even shut the door.

Peeking back in the living room to check on Avery who was still asleep, Bobby wandered into the kitchen to make her one of his famous hot chocolates as these were all she was craving at the moment.

Whilst busy whisking the hot chocolate, he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist followed by a huff as Avery was unable to reach all the way around. He let out a low chuckle and turned to kiss her on her cheek, pulling her to him and cradling her with his left arm.

‘I can’t wait until I stop resembling a beach whale and can put my arms fully around you again. I miss our cuddles’

Bobby looked down at his frustrated wife whilst placing his hand on her belly, her very swollen belly as she was now 6 months pregnant with their second child.

‘I actually don’t think you’ve ever looked better lass. I love all these new curves but love the fact you get to grow our little man in there even more’

Avery looked at Bobby and placed a chaste kiss to her mans lips ‘How do you always know how to make me feel better about myself’

‘It’s a gift lass but with you it’s easier because there couldn’t be anyone more perfect for me than if I’d created you my self’

She chuckled and snuggled in closer.

Once the drinks were ready, they both huddled on the sofa near the fire and Christmas tree with Avery wondering how she got so lucky. How had she ended up with this magnificent man, he really was the best husband and father.

Catching up on their day together by the firelight made them both thankful that they had met and fallen in love on a tv show.

‘I love you Bobby McKenzie’

‘And I love you lass, always’ 

THE END


End file.
